Jump Square
|based = |language = Japanese |website = jumpsq.shueisha.co.jp |issn = 00476 }} is a Japanese monthly shōnen manga magazine with a circulation of over 500,000. Published by Shueisha, the magazine premiered on November 2, 2007 as a replacement for Monthly Shōnen Jump, another manga anthology that Shueisha discontinued in June of that year. The magazine is a part of the Jump line of magazines The manga titles serialized in the magazine are also published in tankōbon volumes under the Jump Comics label. History Jump Square, also called Jump SQ., was created as a replacement for Shueisha's canceled Monthly Shōnen Jump manga anthology. The title has three stated meanings: public square ("a plaza where comic lovers and talented artists and writers come together"), algebraic square (Weekly Shōnen Jump²), and "SQ. = Supreme Quality" (referring to its "Supreme Quality Manga Magazine" motto). Four manga serials were temporarily moved to Weekly Shōnen Jump, until Jump Square's release. These four series, Tegami Bachi, Rosario + Vampire, Claymore, and Gag Manga Biyori were among the magazine's premiere series, along with debuting series, including Embalming -The Another Tale of Frankenstein-, Kure-nai, and Dragonaut -The Resonance-. Circulation When Jump Square was launched, the initial printing of 500,000 copies quickly sold out. Over 70% of the copies released across Japan sold within three days. Shueisha printed an additional 100,000 copies to help meet the demand, something normally not necessary with Japanese magazines. The second issue also sold well, requiring a second printing of 60,000 copies. Features Jump Square's primary content is manga serials. In addition to the manga series, some issues include serialized light novel chapters from works published by the Jump j-Books label. One-shots from established manga writers are featured in a section of the magazine called the , while pieces from up-and-coming writers occasionally appear in the section. Series Ongoing Manga Series There are currently twenty-one manga titles being regularly serialized in Jump Square. Former Manga Series Online Manga Series Light Novels light novels are also serialized near the end of Jump SQ. Special Issues Jump SQ. II (Second) short for , is a spin-off issue of Jump SQ. of which three volumes have currently been published, beginning on April 18, 2008. Jump SQ. II (Second) The first issue featured a then-one-shot collaboration between the world-famous American comic writer Stan Lee and Shaman King's Hiroyuki Takei, called Karakuridôji Ultimo (using the Marvel Method). Marvel's Stan Lee, Shaman King's Takei to Join Forces (Updated) - Anime News Network Stan Lee and Shaman King Teams Up in Jump Square II | ComiPress VIZ Media . news . press room A contest organized by Shonen Jump (a monthly English version of Weekly Shōnen Jump) and Jump SQ., offered a Jump SQ. II (Second) issue autographed by Lee and Takei to the random winner at the 2008 New York Comic Con. VIZ Media . news . press room Three regulars: Sekai no Chūshin de Taiyō ni Hoeru, Tsumikabatsu, and Mahō no Ryōri Chaos Kitchen; were put in the SQ. II magazine as their own SQ. II exclusive one-shot, along with other one-shots like Missing Battery, Cross, or Alone Again. セブンアンドワイ - 雑誌 - JUMP SQUARE増刊 2008年6月号 The success of Ultimo led to the extra mini book named which is completely based on Lee's American comics, mostly Amazing Fantasy (first Spider-Man, Iron Man, and The Hulk. Jump SQ.19 is a spin-off issue of Jump SQ., first published May 19th, 2010. It includes one shots and spin offs, and a series that only serializes in Jump SQ.19. It is scheduled to release quarterly on the 19th of every February, May, August, and November. Manga Series in Jump SQ.19 References External links *Official Jump Square website *Official JumpSQ.19 website *Shūeisha S-Manga.Net Jump Square website * Category:Shōnen manga Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 2007 Category:Shueisha magazines de:Jump SQ es:Jump Square fr:Jump Square ko:점프스퀘어 it:Jump Square ms:Jump Square ja:ジャンプスクエア zh:Jump Square